The Fantastic Four (2015) (Fanon Version)
''The Fantastic Four'' (2015 film) THE FANTASTIC FOUR '''''is an upcoming superhero film based on the fictional Marvel Comics team created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. With storylines taken from the 2004 Ultimate Fantastic Four'' series by ''Mark Millar'' and ''Brian Michael Bendis'', writer/director Josh Trank helms this sci-fi action/adventure with an ensemble cast including ''Star Trek's'' ''Anton Yelchin'' as military scientist ''Dr''. Reed Richards, with veteran screen actor ''Viggo Mortensen'' as ''Dr''. Franklin Storm 'described as a father figure to the group. ''' Jamie Bill will be lending voice and capture to the films main villain with '''''Tim Blake Nelson confirmed to portray eccentric conspiracy theorist Prof. Harvey Rupert Elder. American Hustle's Jack Huston''' signed a 3-picture deal to portray Latverian robotics expert '''Dr. Viktor Von Doom in a character-arch reportedly to span across multiple films. Filling out the principle cast is pop artist Taylor Momsen and Australian actor'' Callan McAuliffe'' as brother sister Sue ''and ''Johnny Storm. The Fantastic Four is scheduled for release on August 7th, 2015 in IMAX and 3D theaters. 'Synopsis' When the discovery of an infinite multiverse gave us access to an inhabitable dimension parallel to our own that revolutionized all space programs, as well as the trucking, postal service, and waste management industries, brilliant military scientist Dr. Richards and ace test pilot Ben Grimm, recruited by Central City's aerospace division, make a discovery that threatens the entire Air Force operation; a savage yet intelligent group of hive-minded space faring lifeforms are burrowing hive structures into humankind's asteroid-size trash piles left floating in subspace. When the alien swarm synchronized an assault on their station, Reed is asked to join 'Future Foundation' where he becomes acquainted with mentor Frank Storm, fraternizes with Sue and Johnny Storm and forms a rivalry with Storm's apprentice Viktor Domashev. Their conflict is put aside when Viktor discloses to Reed that an explorer named Harvey Elder is keeping an interdimensional warlord called 'Annihilus' in a cave on Monster Island. 'Cast' *''Anton Yelchin'' as'' Mister Fantastic/Reed Richards: Yelchin said of the role, ''"When I read the script, I was reading this larger-than-life, incredible superhero tale. These are all very human people that end up having to become what is known as the Fantastic Four. For me it gives me an opportunity to play something different from my own skin." *''Taylor Momsen'' as Susan Storm/Invisible Woman: Of the movie Momsen said,"We’re definitely telling a younger story that the original films did. They’re older than high school, but they’re not quite grown into the world. If anything, this is a coming of age story. So it is an origin story of the Fantastic Four, and it does follow them before they really know what a superhero is." *''Callan McAuliffe'' as'' Johnny Storm/Human Torch: Callan said of the cast, ''"We're more or less a bunch of young adults that had an accident and we have disabilities now that we have to cope with, and try to find a life afterwards – try to be as normal as we can but obviously conflict follows. Coming to terms with reality and using these new found powers for a bigger, unimaginable cause." *''Forest Griffin as Ben Grimm/The Thing: About taking the role, Griffin said, "There's very, very little expression in the face, if any at all, so everything has to live through the soul and the eyes. Everything. The subtleties of the physicality when standing there...you're a rock. You're made of rock, so you can't be super subtle but you can be if you sense that emotion coming out through the soul and the eyes. I'm just pouring the soul out of my eyes while walking through this space, while obviously being grounded with weight and mass and gravitas. It's not something that comes easy. You have to create this sense of thick space and you're carrying yourself with different parts of your body depending on the emotion of the character and the development of the character. I mean, I'm a kid trapped in a rock, and so how does that kid become a man after that experience? Through that evolution and that journey he moves from this sort of worried place to his pack that carries him through."'' *''Jack Huston'' as Viktor Von Domashev/Dr Doom: An anti-social programmer and robotics expert. Huston said that while playing the role, he concentrated the most on the voice of the character. He added,'' "on the animated series, they never got his voice what I imagined it to be when I read the comics as a little boy. What I spent the majority of my time doing was not just being a fan, but being a bit of pedant and making sure I got exactly what I always wanted to see."'' *''Viggo Mortenson'' as Dr. Franklin Storm: Mortenson on his role,'' "I knew it was a huge responsibility of tackling this role, but at the same time I looked forward to tackling that challenge and doing great work. I'm going to keep doing what I've been doing my whole career: putting the hard work in, doing my homework, and showing up and giving 100 percent."'' *''Tim Blake Nelson'' as'' Harvey Elder: About joining the cast, "Without going into detail, the script has as much soul as it does action. And it has a lot of action." He continued, I absolutely loved working on 'Hulk' and feel extremely blessed that Marvel, Fox, and especially Josh Trank and his team have invited me back into the universe. The script is excellent. It has real heart, and it shows a true understanding of what it is to be a burgeoning adult geeked out to the margins."'' *''Jamie Bell ''as Annihilus *''Anna Popwell'' as Dr. Alyssa Moy: Alyssa Moy. An English Scientist and works under professor Harvey Elder. *''Michelle Pfeiffer'' as Evelyn Richards: *''Michael Biehn'' as'' Gary Richards: Biehn revealed his character is a retired NASA astronaut and sometimes "a pain in the ass." *Gugu Mbatha-Raw'' as Alicia Masters: Fiance of Ben Grimm and a blind sculptress. *''Genevieve Knight Hannelius'' as Enid Richards: Reed Richards younger sister. Additionally,'' Riley Griffiths' ''and'' CJ Adams will play young'' Ben Grimm'' and Reed Richards respectively. '''''Michael B. Jordan and Alex Russell are cast in unspecified roles. Josh Trank, who directs the film, and Stan Lee have cameos. Production 'Development "This Fantastic Four movie is sort of a celebration of all the Fantastic Four comics that have preceded it. We have elements from the original Fantastic Four that there's a sort of optimism and inspirational quality to the film. In some ways a comedy that was really distinct in the original Fantastic Four. Also, the notion of this dysfunctional surrogate family that comes together and has to work together is very present in the movie that owes a great debt to the originals and this idea that they are scientist and that it's almost like this science adventure, more than being superheroes... We also owe a lot to the Ultimate's and the current crop of Fantastic Four comics." —''Simon Kinberg on adapting the ''Fantastic Four comic books into film. In August 2009, '''''20th Century Fox opted to reboot the superhero franchise Fantastic Four and hired Michael Green and Akiva Goldsman to write and produce the film respectively. In 2012, ''Josh Trank to direct the reboot and hired ''Jeremy Slater'' ''to write the screenplay. Mark Millar, Fox movie consultant, later said,'' "From what I've seen and from talking to him, ... He's a great storyteller. What I wasn't expecting actually was just how funny and likable he could make this as well as getting the more awesome moments on screen, ... The Ridley Scott moments, and the Fantastic Four really are jaw-dropping in the same way you feel when you saw Alien for the first time. There's some moments in this - Not to be specific- That are actually gonna be phenomenal on screen and stuff you haven't seen in a superhero movie before."'' He described the project as "the Fantastic Four movie fans deserve." A release date was set for March 6th, 2015. In February 2013, Fox hired Seth Graham Smith to polish the script. Matthew Vaughn was then hired as producer. In October 2013, Fox hired Simon Kinberg to rewrite the script. Kinberg said that the film is a celebration of all Fantastic Four comic books and its inspired by its history. He added that Trank had a vision for the film to be more grounded, more character driven, more emotional, and a little more dramatic compared to the previously released Fantastic Four ''films. Mark Millar revealed it would take place in the same universe as the' X-Men Film Series. However, later contradicted his statement. '''Casting In January 2014, Kinberg has finished rewriting the script and casting for the roles of Reed Richards and Sue Storm began. Miles Teller, Kit Harrington, Richard Madden ''and ''Jack O' Connel were tested for the role of Reed Richards, while'' Kate Mara, Saoirse Ronan, Margot Robbie ''and Emmy Rossum were tested for Susan Storm. In February 2014,'' Callan McAuliffe'' landed the role described as 'kid brother' mechanic & space engineer Jonathan Storm ''thought to be the role of Michael B. Jordan. Musician ''Taylor Momsen was cast as the telekinetic'' Susan Storm. In March, MMA Champion and comedic sports personality 'Forrest Griffin' was cast as rugged Air Force test-pilot 'Ben Grimm' via vocal performance and motion capture prosthetic; with 'Gugu Mbatha-Raw' as Grimm's fiance, 'Alicia Masters. The following weeks, ''Anton Yelchin'' was cast as Military Scientist ''Reed Richards, '''''The Walking Dead's Abraham Ford actor Michael Cudlitz was cast to play Lt. Wilford "Willie" Lumpkin, the Baxter Building's mailman and prodigy recruitment agent. Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn's Anna Popplewell will play Reed's former love interest'' Dr. Alyssa Moy, an English scientist and explorer working under Professor Elder''. Michael Biehn was cast to take on which he described a brief but high-impact role as Reed's father, retired NASA astronaut'' Gary Richards, and producer Matthew Vaughn sought out 'Michelle Pfeiffer' for Reed's mother Evelyn Richards. In April, 'Jack Huston 'was cast as ''Viktor Von Domashev ''over others such as 'Toby Kebbell, Sam Reilly, Eddie Redmayne, 'and' Domhnall Glesson.' A week before filming commenced, 'Jamie Bell 'was cast as the films villain','' Annihilus. '''On July 8th,' Genevieve Knight Hannelius' was cast as' '''Enid Richards. ' 'Filming Principal photography commenced on May 5, 2014 at Celtic Media Centre in Baton Rouge, Louisiana and ended on August 23, 2014. The film was planned to be shot in Vancouver, Canada, but was moved to Louisiana due to the state's film production tax incentives. On August 15, actor Jaylen Moore tweeted a photo of a commemorative jacket he received from the producers for working on the production, revealing the film's title as The Fantastic Four 'Post Production' The film is using OTOY for the visual effects. According to Josh Trank, with the use of cloud-rendering technology from OTOY, they can create visual effects at a much lower cost. The film will also be converted to 3D in post-production. Music In January 2015, Marco Beltrami was hired to compose the film's score. 'Visual Effects' The film is using OTOY for the visual effects. According to Josh Trank, with the use of cloud-rendering technology from OTOY, they can create visual effects at a much lower cost 'Marketing' Latino Review's El Mayimbe tweeted that the teaser trailer will be shown before Kingsman: The Secret Service. Sequel A sequel is scheduled to be released on July 14, 2017.